memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Wrongs Darker Than Death or Night (episode)
Dukat claims that Kira's mother was once his lover during the Occupation; Kira uses the Orb of Time to travel into the past to find the truth. Summary In Quark's, Dax unsuccessfully tries to convince Worf to let her throw a party in their quarters. Quark saves them from an awkward silence by informing Worf that the holosuite is ready; once the Klingon is gone, he asks about the party. Dismayed at Dax's answer, Quark goes about his business and delivers a bouquet of Bajoran lilacs to a nearby Kira. This immediately catches Dax's interest, so she follows Kira out of the bar and onto the Promenade. Kira has ordered the flowers for herself, despite the fact that she doesn't like getting flowers, to commemorate her late mother's 60th birthday. While she never knew her mother, she knows Bajoran lilacs were her mother's favorite. Later that night, Kira receives an encoded transmission from Dukat, who claims to have known Kira's mother. Rather than what Kira believes – that her mother died at the Singha refugee camp on Bajor – Dukat claims that her father told her that because he couldn't bear to tell his children that their mother left him for Dukat. While Kira doesn't want to believe Dukat, too many things he claimed to know about her mother were true, and there is now significant doubt in her mind. She asks Sisko for permission to use the Orb of Time to find out for herself, because she knows the Vedek Assembly will allow her access to the Orb if the Emissary asks them. He is ambivalent about Kira's idea due to Starfleet's temporal displacement policy, but Kira firmly believes the Prophets will protect her, and for whatever reason, Sisko goes along with it. Using the Orb, Kira finds herself at the refugee camp where she believes her mother died during the Occupation of Bajor. She finds her father, Kira Taban, and her mother Meru, along with herself and her brothers. A couple of Bajoran men try to force Kira's father to give them food, but Kira intervenes and is introduced to herself after she stops the men. Pressed for a name, she claims her name is Luma Rahl. Shortly thereafter, Basso Tromac, a collaborator, and two Cardassian soldiers come and collect various women, including Meru and Kira, to be "comfort women." Kira, Meru and the others are taken to Terok Nor, where they are given fine dresses and told to clean up. In their quarters, they find fresh moba, katterpod beans, hasperat and more. Meru eagerly begins to eat but Kira wants no part of it and reminds her that she has a family back on Bajor. Kira wants to try to contact the Bajoran Resistance, which likely has a cell somewhere on the station. Meru begins to cry, as she misses her family, and Kira comforts her. It is then that Kira notices the scar on Meru's cheek from where she failed to show a Cardassian officer proper respect. Later, Dukat welcomes the women and seems quite compassionate. When he sees Meru's scar, rather than have her thrown out he orders Basso to retrieve a dermal regenerator and fixes the scar, calling it a sign of the gulf between their peoples. The women are then taken to what will later become the wardroom, where a middle-aged Cardassian man has Kira sit on his lap and seems drunkenly amused by her visible hatred toward his kind. The other women are treated similarly. When Dukat enters, he finds a younger officer forcing himself on Meru and intervenes, apologizing profusely and having Meru sent back to her quarters. Despite the apparent compassion, the officer with Kira has seen the act before and is able to predict precisely what Dukat says to Meru, who he says is now "off limits" to the other Cardassians. Meru is gone when Kira returns to their quarters, but Basso and two guards are there retrieving her belongings. Kira demands to see Meru and gets into a fistfight, which she inevitably loses. They take her to the fenced-off area of Terok Nor's Promenade, which is reserved for Bajoran slave laborers. Two weeks later Kira is getting her soup from the server, who has heard word of Meru's whereabouts. He follows her to a table and claims Meru has been with Dukat on various trips. To the man, Meru is nothing but a collaborator and Kira has no reason to care for her, but Kira insists otherwise. He tries to get her to join the Resistance, but as she could affect the course of history, she does her best to stay out of such things. Their conversation is interrupted when Basso and a pair of guards arrive to take Kira away. They take Kira through a security scanner and to Dukat and Meru's quarters, where Meru is waiting for her. Meru is the one who sent for Kira, as Kira is her only friend and she is lonely. She insists that Dukat is not a monster, making up excuses and repeating ones he has given her about the occupation. As disgusted as Kira is when Meru talks about Dukat's kindness, Meru insists that things are not so simple and that Kira does not know what she has been through. But Kira is disgusted and leaves. Back in the ghetto area, Kira talks with the Resistance member again and gets a Bajoran earring with an explosive built into it. It has a 30-second fuse and cannot be disarmed once it has been activated. She then goes to the guards and tells them that she has decided which side of the fence she wants to be on, so they take her back to Meru. Kira finds her with Dukat, who has a recording for Meru. As Dukat goes to an adjacent room and Meru prepares to watch the message, Kira casually slips the bomb into a flower vase. The message turns out to be from Kira's father, who talks about how well they have been treated since Meru was taken from them and how much he misses her and so on and so forth. As he talks, Meru begins to cry, and Kira realizes that her mother is not the collaborator she thought she was. Kira yells for Dukat and takes him and Meru out into the corridor, where they narrowly escape being killed by the bomb. Suddenly, the orb experience ends and Kira finds herself back in normal time. She goes to Sisko's office, where she realizes that the line between a collaborator and a good person is not as clear-cut as she thought. In any case, her mother is a collaborator, not for sharing Dukat's bed but for enjoying it; however, she is still Kira's mother, and Kira loves her no matter what. Memorable Quotes "I only hope you won't condemn us all for the boorish behavior of one man." : - Gul Dukat to Kira Meru "Mind telling me what you're smiling about?" "The Prophets – I never realized they had such a sense of humor. When I was a child, I dreamed of having food to eat and pretty clothes to wear, and now look at me – I have everything I ever wanted and now look at me." "That is pretty funny in a horrible way." : - Kira Nerys and Kira Meru "I know what you're thinking – you can't wait to get us all drunk so you can kill us in our sleep." "Are you sure you're not part Betazoid?" : - Cardassian and Kira "You Bajoran women are so bony." "That's because you Cardassians eat all our food." "I could have you executed for that kind of remark." "And that's why we hate you all so much." : - Cardassian and Kira "Meru, I hope the Cardassians aren't lying to me, and that they really will send this message to you. I know it's only been a few weeks that we've been back home, but you should see the children. It's like they've been transformed. Reon and Pohl are laughing and playing together; they've never been happier, and I swear little Nerys must have gained five pounds. Of course, they keep asking for you. I've told them that you're still at the refugee center. I think that's best, at least for the time being. I can't believe how much I miss you. I think about you all the time. You've saved all our lives. I hope you realize that. Never forget it, not even for an instant. Every day, I pray to the Prophets that you'll find some peace in this new life of yours. I believe that even in the worst of times we can still find moments of joy, and kindness. If you can find that kindness, hold onto it. And remember, no matter what happens, I love you Meru. I'll always love you." : - Kira Taban Background Information * This episode was originally going to feature a past affair between Dukat and Major Kira, but Nana Visitor argued with Ira Steven Behr against it. When the script came out, Ira happily informed Nana that the affair wasn't in the script, and that she never had an affair with Dukat, and smiled, "but your mother did...." * Unfortunately, the notion that Kira's mother was taken from her during Dukat's time as prefect (which was previously established as lasting ten years) seemingly contradicts Kira's young age at the time. This would make her barely an adult when she was first posted to DS9 (assuming that Bajorans and Humans have similar lifespans). * It is revealed in this episode that Deep Space 9/Terok Nor was built in 2346. This contradicts Odo's statement in that it was built in 2351. * Cirroc Lofton (Jake Sisko) does not appear in this episode. Video and DVD releases *UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 6.9, . *As part of the DS9 Season 6 DVD collection. Links and References Main Cast *Avery Brooks as Benjamin Sisko *Rene Auberjonois as Odo *Michael Dorn as Worf *Terry Farrell as Jadzia Dax *Colm Meaney as Miles O'Brien *Armin Shimerman as Quark *Alexander Siddig as Julian Bashir *Nana Visitor as Kira Nerys/Luma Rahl Guest Stars *Leslie Hope as Kira Meru *Marc Alaimo as Dukat *David Bowe as Basso Tromac *Tim deZarn as Halb Daier *Thomas Kopache as Kira Taban Co-Stars *John Marzilli as a Scavenger *Marc Marosi as a Gul *Judi Durand as the computer voice *Wayne Grace as a Cardassian Legate Uncredited Co-Stars *Mark Allen Shepherd as Morn *Unknown actress as young Kira Nerys *J. Suzanne Rampe as stunt double for Leslie Hope References Alamo; Bajor; Bajoran earring; Bajoran lilacs; Bajoran Resistance; Battle of the Alamo; Betazoid; Cardassians; Cardassian Central Command; coil bracket; collaborator; comfort woman; deka tea; dermal regenerator; Emissary; hasperat; holodeck programs; holosuite; induction modulator; kanar; katterpod bean; Kira Reon; Kira Pohl; moba fruit; Occupation of Bajor; ore processing center; Orb of Time; Prefect; Promenade; Prophets; raktajino; Replimat; ''Saratoga'', USS; Singha; sonic shower; soup; "spoon head"; Temple of Iponu; ultritium; veklava |next= }} Category:DS9 episodes de:Tiefes Unrecht es:Wrongs Darker than Death or Night nl:Wrongs Darker Than Death or Night